The Fae
by scia
Summary: The Fae return to middle earth, causing an uproar amoug the elves. Crossover with the Labyrinth.
1. Hunting trip

Authors note:    Weird idea, I'm not sure what I'm doing, so suggestions will be appreciated. It is a crossover with the Labyrinth, but is set before the Labyrinth and after the war of the ring. Not a romance coz I suck at them and Legolas is in it because he is the elf I am the most familiar with. In my story the fae have wings, there is a reason why Jareth doesn't and if you haven't watched the Labyrinth then e-mail me and I will explain.

The Fae 

The hunting party trudged through the forest, even their elven feet could not help but sink into the deep mud. Legolas wondered why he came on this trek, it seemed that nothing could quench his thirst for excitement that he acquired during the journey of the ring. The hunt had been ultimately pointless, nothing had been found and now they had the equalling pointless journey home.

The elves kept to their own thoughts as they silently moved through the darkened forest, but they were simultaneously snatched from the thoughts as they heard a noise.

The elves looked to Legolas as he seemed to become their newly appointed leader since the war. He merely nodded in encouragement, amused at their actions toward him.

They silently moved towards the noise hopeful that they will at least catch something, but to their surprise it was not what they expected.

The thing helplessly lying on the forest floor was no animal, but an injured human, who they could sense was near death. They again looked to Legolas in bewilderment, they wanted him to sort out what to do with it. He sighed and took a step forward.

He guessed it was a girl from the length of the long ebony tangles, half covering her face and she was tightly wrapped in a tatty old cloak, that she clutched in her sleep. He moved closer and he could hear her heavily laboured breaths, she probably had a ruptured lung, he estimated. She won't live for long.

He lifted her head from the ground and pushed away her hair, trying to get her to wake up. Her face was horribly bruised and scarred, so much so that Legolas didn't think she would be able to open her eyes even if she was awake. 

Sympathy seemed to be lost on the other elves as they gasped in disgust.

"How damaged is it Legolas?" one of them crudely asked.

"If she's to survive, we will have to move quickly." He replied blankly.

A few elves grumbled at this, they didn't like the idea of having to carry a 'filthy human' back home.

"Maybe we should just put it out of it's misery." Another one called, refusing to call her anything, but 'it'.

Legolas looked back at her regretfully, then nodded. She probably wouldn't survive anyway.

An elf moved forward drawing his sword, the swift elfish blade would cut through her throat quicker then any other blade. Legolas put her head down, making her hair shift further from her face and he saw something that made him stop.

"What is it Legolas." They asked when they saw he wasn't moving from the girl.

He moved out the way, tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. They saw this and gasped.

"She's an elf." Someone said, finally acknowledging that she wasn't an 'it'.

Legolas grimaced at their change in attitude, but then realised that he did the same. He would allow a human girl to be killed, but not an elf.

There was silence after that, as the hunting party shamefully carried the girl that they had almost killed.


	2. The return

Authors note: Thanx Meagan and Purple Wolf Girl 4 the reviews! 

The Fae 

Legolas was deep in his thoughts as they arrived, barely noticing the dwarf before he rudely yelled out to him.

"Fine enough that you are on a hunting trip when I arrive, but not greeting me when you return is inexcusable!" he commented.

Legolas smiled despite himself,

"I'm sorry Gimli," he replied exaggerating a bow and smirking, "please forgive."

The dwarf rumbled with laughter and said, "humbleness has never been your best quality Legolas."

"No I guess it isn't," Legolas replied looking thoughtful, "no matter, we can be humble less together."

"Speak for yourself elf, I'm as humble as they come."

The elf laughed, forcing all thoughts of his earlier actions out of his head.

~*~

The girl was taken straight to the healers as this was imperative if she was to survive. The healers immediately set to work for what was going to be a painstakingly long procedure. 

After the girl's condition was stabilised the healers left the room, leaving Legolas to care for his new 'charge'. 

The healers said that her response to the healing was unusual, so it was his duty, as well as tending her, was to find out who she was, as they assured him she was no ordinary elf.  He watched her sleep soundlessly on the bed they had prepared for her, she didn't seem that different. Her eyes were closed but he guessed that was because she fainted not just fallen asleep. Her hair was different surely, cut at all different lengths with longer tresses underneath, but that could simply means she was a different race of elf.  

He got up, wondering if her clothing gave any clue to her origin.

His hands grasped around the strange cloak that the healers had pushed aside during the procedure. There were no markings or embroidery on the cloak so he could not tell where it was made, but the material was strange, nothing like his cloak or the cloak of any other elf. He looked more carefully at the colour and saw that it was just mostly covered in dirt. Not just a muddy colour as he first thought.

He wiped some of it away and saw the brilliant shine of the bronze fabric beneath. He tried to pull the cloak away from the girl to get a closer look, but her body jolted swiftly with it each time. He reached under the girl, figuring it was just trapped and was shocked to find his hand covered in blood when he retrieved it. He stared at the deep red liquid as he realised this was no cloak. It was wings.

~*~

I know my chapters are short but I like to leave it in certain places and uploading it as soon as possible will motivate me into completing it.


End file.
